


like if u cried

by lesbinej



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, this is my first time writing fic no hate uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinej/pseuds/lesbinej
Summary: please this is a joke i cant vreathetagges for violence cause nico got eviscerated





	like if u cried

Nico looked up at Karolina, who was gazing back down at her with her sky colored orbs.   
'baby .. . im virgin'  
Karoluna looked shocked. 'youre virgin?'  
Nico nodded embarrassed. she was 14 and she was still virgin- it was humiliating   
karolina left . she was too disgusted 

**Author's Note:**

> please this is a joke i cant vreathe  
> tagges for violence cause nico got eviscerated


End file.
